ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jammer Leech
This mob can be avoided via sneak normally. It will chase you at least as far as the middle of the bridge if you sleep it, sneak+deodorize+invis and run. Jumping off the bridge and going back around affords you time to go stand in it's spring (I used the right most spring). I would estimate for it to move from the middle of the bridge back to its spawn room at roughly 14-16 minutes. Storme 07:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost possitive these guys have the True Sound ability... anyone able to confirm or check this out? --Chrisjander 14:40, 27 March 2006 (PST) True sound/level guess Those leeches are not true sound. I was able to stand inside the springs with sneak up and they ignored me. But my guess would be that they're far higher than level 60... Without sneak i got instant aggro with a lvl 75 job, and getting hit for 150-200dmg as a 75 whm is definitely NOT normal for monsters around 60... oO --Chibisuke 16:58, 11 December 2006 (EST) 28EXP gained to a lv75 solo, that means they are lv60. lv60 is also the minimal level of a monster that can aggro a lv75. They are Notorious Monsters (check impossible to gauge) and have enhanced attributes beyond thier naturaly level. (Vail-siren 05:42, 2 August 2007 (CDT)) 96exp solo for a level 60 from one leech, putting it at 59. Quite possibly a level range for them around 60. - Ooka 23:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) 66 thf/nin solo'd one for 80exp. It did 163-212 dmg when it hit, thought it missed a lot. Pacmon 01:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Whats this NM for? Seems to have no significant drop, and page doesn't mention any related quest. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 19:44, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Carbuncle's Ruby seems significant enough for SE. -- 19:49, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think they are there for the Personal Hygiene quest. -- 19:50, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::lol buncle ruby..I'm adding a small note on the NM page mentioning the quest. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 08:26, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Def Personal Hygiene quest, but they can just be bypassed-you just have to stand in the waterfall. . XP gained is what would expect from a level 60 Mob, but they hit a lot harder and faster, inflicting quick damage. I watched them take out an unsuspecting lvl 75 BLM. We then duo’d all 3 and took them out, no drops. Testimonials Didn't see much on testimonials so I thought I'd add this section. Very VERY easy solo on BLU90/DNC45. Used Occultation and Diamondhide. Thought they'd aggro but didn't. I slept the one in the middle with Dream Flower, the other two must've been outside AoE. CA>Eff>SavageBlade>GoblinRush took out the first. Then just sort of beat on the next one. Half way through that one the slept one woke up. Not much of a problem. I think I lost maybe 100hp? Hit for around 60ish, but then again it may have only got that one lick in, so that could be minus the last bit of Diamondhide I had. Not that its impressive or anything, but if any 90s are worried about these, don't be. :Sandolphon.Asura 8:27, 20 January 2011 (UTC)